Herobrine's Hybrid Heroes
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Six teenagers. Impending danger. Hybrid Friends around every corner. Awkward situations. Adventure. A master who they thought was evil. An enemy they thought was their friend. What does Herobrine have in store for his new heroes. All OCs belong to me. Rating may go up if I decide someone should swear. Pairings: CK/QW and RW/CD possibly more pairings. R&R. On temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**A/N: Hey, guys! I just found out about the Minecraft section and I'm pretty upset that I didn't find out sooner. My friends, Annabell, William and Zoe, and I LOVE Minecraft!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Minecraft belongs to Notch.**

* * *

Chapter 1

They Meet

Six teenagers groaned as they awoke. Each couldn't understand why there were others in their bedrooms; although one teenager's mind was way ahead of the others. She remembered what happened, but not why. She decided to stay quiet and watch events unfold. Then she heard a door open.

"Blaze, Enderman, Zombie, Witch, Creeper, Wolf; awaken." The voice sounded unused for centuries, but at the same time velvety. One of the semi-conscious males in the room opened one of his eyes just slightly. He instantly shut it again. He would recognise that man anywhere.

"I said . . . AWAKEN!" The man roared and almost all of the teenagers sat up in fear. One of the females cursed under her breath but she still sat up with the others. All six of them stared in fear and shock at the man before them. He had short dark brown hair, light mocha skin; he wore an untucked blue shirt, purple pants and grey combat boots. The terrifying thing about him, though, was his eyes; they were pure glowing WHITE. Which could only mean one thing . . . the man standing before them . . . was . . . HEROBRINE! All of them had heard about the horrifying glitch, and they were all afraid of him. Herobrine rolled his head, probably because he had no pupils, and crossed his arms.

"Get up, you lot! I have breakfast ready; we're having bacon and eggs. The fresh kind." Herobrine then walked out. The teenagers all observed each other. Then one spoke.

"Did anyone else notice that he was wearing a crown on his head?" a boy with light grey-green hair asked. He also had dead yet shiny emerald eyes and a handsome shade of pale green skin. He was wearing a slightly torn blue shirt and green jeans that were ripped at the knees. One of the three girls there stood up and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Yes. I was quite hard to miss the giant gem in the centre. Lapis Lazuli, if I'm not mistaken." She said smartly. She had bouncy, shoulder length brunette hair, cute cloudy Lapis blue eyes and pure snow white skin. None of the other teens failed to notice the wolf ears and tail that matched her hair colour. Then a tall boy who had flaming red eyes stood next to the brunette and grunted. Then a black teenager with sparkly purple eyes stood and helped the other two girls stand. One had ginger hair, orange eyes, and pale skin. The other had tousled ebony curls, dark green eyes and pale, slightly green, skin. The brunette female, who was shorter and looked younger than the rest, started sniffing the air.

"The smell delightful." She sighed; she then smacked her forehead, "Where are my manners? I'm Quilla Wintercrest." She said to four of the rooms occupants. The green skinned male smirked devilishly and kneeled down to her level and took her hand.

"The name's Killa, Crypt Killa. But you can call me whatever you want." He kissed said hand. Quilla blushed slightly at this. The boy with the red eyes growled, he also had spikey blonde with orange and red streaks and also a scar on the side of his neck. Quilla looked up at him and yanked her hand away from Crypt's killer grip (get it?). Crypt stood and eyed the Blondie.

"This is my brother, Raymond Wintercrest." Quilla motioned to her brother for the rooms other occupants. Raymond nodded to three of them. The black boy stepped forward.

"I'm Manny Ender. It's nice to meet all of you." Manny smiled but everyone could see the pain and misery in his eyes. Then the ginger stepped forward.

"My name issss Cupa Dynamite but for sssssome reasssson my friendsssss call me Creepa or Creeper-girl." She smiled sweetly at everyone. Then the ebony haired girl spoke.

"I'm Venefictia Merlin but everyone calls me Shock, some people have had the nerve to call me 'Venus Flytrap'. Really, do I look like a plant?" Venefictia said in a bratty rich girl voice. Everyone shook their heads.  
"OI! GET IN HERE, ALL OF YOU!" Herobrine yelled from the other room. All six cringed and walked through the door that Herobrine had first come through. They walked into an expansive dining room with a long dining table, which was exactly twenty dining chairs long and one dining chair wide. In front of each chair was a plate, a knife, a fork, a spoon and a goblet. Herobrine sat on the other side of the dining room, on a throne-like chair. He motioned for the teenagers to sit on either side of him. Quilla, being first and foremost an elegant genius, sat on the first chair to Herobrine's right. Raymond followed his sister's lead and sat on the first chair to Herobrine's left. Crypt sat next to Quilla, Manny sat next to Raymond, Cupa, being the sweet girl she is, sat beside the tortured soul (Manny) and Venefictia sat beside Crypt. Herobrine smiled.

"Good, now I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." Everyone nodded, "Well it's quite simple. My brother, Notch, has turned all of the Minecrafters, such as you all used to be, against me. I do not know why or how, but I believe he has created a computer-generated clone of me so now if I go out to simply say hello to the users they either attack me or run." Herobrine's smile lessened as he spoke. Quilla decided to speak up.

"Pardon my curiosity, Mr Herobrine, but I was wondering . . . why and how are we here and of all people why did you choose us?" She pushed her thin oval glasses back up her nose, which Crypt thought was just darling. Herobrine turned to the youthful prodigy.

"Please just call me Herobrine, Hero if you will. I chose all of you because I have never seen any of your usernames before; I see all of them come through. I've seen you and your brother's one before but not all the time and I've never seen your character as you always seem to find a way to evade me. You are here because I needed an army of sorts and none of you have encountered me before, even though none of you ever said you've heard of me I saw the fear in your eyes when you saw me. Notch will not be expecting me to get help, being that I was very stubborn when we were young. The how is a complicated matter and I wouldn't want to bore everyone, maybe I shall tell you in the near future. Notch has also corrupted my son, Steve, with data that states that I am out to murder every Minecrafter, which I am not." Herobrine spoke in such a way that he sounded almost like royalty. Cupa decided to speak up.

"Herobrine, why doessss everyone sssssseem . . . inhuman?" She got embarrassed at her hiss and blushed a small bit. The infamous Minecrafter turned to her.

"Don't be embarrassed by your hiss Miss Dynamite, it's how you're species communicates . . . well, you're only half creeper. Mr Killa is half Zombie, which explains why he's been holding back a moan since the day he was released from captivity, I mean the hospital. Miss Merlin is technically half witch, because of her father, but since she has studied and practised her kind's ways she counts as a full witch. Mr Ender is half Enderman; which explains his eyes, skin colour, and strange habit of taking what is not his . . . without realising I assume?" Manny nodded and looked a little flustered, he'd once accidently taken his classmate Anna Le Fay's underwear during a school day . . . she'd walked around all day without any material under her skirt and she hadn't even noticed, "Mr Wintercrest is half Blaze, which means he will need to learn to control his emotions. And, last but not least, Miss Wintercrest. You, my dear, are a werewolf. A mixture of human and wolf, which explains your heightened sense of smell, hearing and sight. You will also need to be kept inside at night, lest you turn evil and kill us all." Everyone thought to themselves for a second. Creeper, Zombie, Witch, Enderman, Blaze and Wolf each began thinking about how they felt had changed since they entered this world.

"Hero, why is it that I saw eyes like mine and purple snowflake like sparkles when I was pulled into my computer screen?" Manny was dying to befriend everyone but this question was in his mind since he'd woken up.

"I heard hisssssssing." Cupa's blush was almost invisible as she began feeling proud that she may have family members.

"I heard cackling. The sound was ghastly." Venefictia shivered as she recalled the fearsome sound.

"I heard moaning." Crypt's eyes finally left Quilla.

"I heard growling, howling and barking. Almost as if I was with a pack of wolves." Quilla watched her brother, she wasn't 100% sure if he would speak or not.

"I felt like . . . I was on . . . fire." Raymond said slowly. Quilla's hand covered her mouth; she hadn't heard Ray speak since the car crash. Herobrine frowned a little bit and nodded.

"It's to be expected. Each of you are unique and different, therefore you each experienced something unique and different when your powers awakened. Although . . . Miss Wintercrest?" Herobrine turned to the wolf girl who returned his gaze, "You were supposed to feel fangs sprouted from your gums, fur bursting through your skin and your nails becoming claws. Something must have gone wrong, something that can't be repaired. You all may need to be extra wary about what you say and do around Miss Wintercrest, as I believe there is an uncontrollable beast that may burst through at any second." Cupa and Venefictia gasped and covered their mouths with both hands; Ray, Manny and Crypt just stared. Quilla nodded and looked at her plate, sitting there were two cooked-to-perfection eggs and a bit, mouth-watering piece of bacon. She noticed that everyone else had the same as her. Then something really unexpected happened. A tall teenager who looked to be 17-20 with REALLY long white hair entered the room. She wore a sleeved white dress that ended at her knees, a white, almost invisible, bow in her hair, white ballet flats and white makeup on her pale face. She a whitish grey eye colour and dark grey pupils; her skin, however, wasn't nearly as white as Quilla's. She gracefully walked behind Herobrine's seat and whispered something to him, but before she could leave the room Herobrine spoke.

"Everyone, this is one of my many hybrids. Like you, she was once a human, or in my other hybrids cases a villager. This is Charlotte Ghastly, she is half Ghast." Charlotte blushed and shyly smiled at them, "Charlotte, this is Cupa Dynamite, Manny Andr Ender, Venefictia Merlin, Crypt Killa, Raymond Wintercrest and Quilla Wintercrest." Herobrine motioned to everyone and they all smiled at the Ghast girl. She then left the room without a second thought. Herobrine then motioned for everyone to eat. They obliged. Quilla, however, was doing her best to resist the delectable smelling bacon. The crowned 'glitch' noticed this.

"Don't be afraid do give in to the cravings. It's who you are, Quilla, don't deny what your ancestors loved dearly." Quilla was still resistant.

_I wonder if Father has noticed Raymond and I are gone_. Was the one thought running through Quilla's mind. She didn't care about her father at all but she wanted to know if he had called the police yet. She shrugged and began to devour the meat on her plate. She only stopped when someone opened a door. She looked up. A boy had opened the door, he was panting. He looked around Quilla's age, with bone white hair, skin and deep black eyes. He was very thin and his white button up shirt basically hung off of him, he wore very tight looking white skinny jeans. He had a look in his eyes that made Quilla want to panic. Herobrine excused himself and followed the boy out.

"What was all that about?" Crypt leaned forward. Everyone had basically finished what they were eating. Quilla smacked him upside the head.

"Isn't it obvious? Somewhere in this building, something has gone horribly wrong and probably put us all at risk of Notch finding our location." Quilla had removed her glasses, after she'd wiped her mouth with the napkin her knife had sat on. Crypt rubbed the back of his head and gave Quilla a smirk and a sideways glance. Ray chuckled. Manny began fidgeting.

"Um . . . so . . . um . . . are . . . are we all, like . . . friends . . . now?" He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at him.

"Well DUH!" Venefictia said in her bratty voice. Cupa smiled.

"Of coursssse we're friendsssss now." She giggled at the black boy. Crypt rolled his eyes and gave Manny a crooked smirk.

"If we weren't friends I would've bailed . . . immediately." The zombie stood up and made a show of zombie walking towards the door. Quilla giggled.

"Memories can be made in the blink of an eye and be forgotten just as quick; friendships start at the same pace but can never be forgotten, even if it's a lie." Her smart tone laced with humour. Raymond playfully punched Manny's arm. Then the door opened again and someone walked in. They couldn't exactly see the person properly because he only opened the door a crack. They all felt his or her gaze on them double for some reason.

"Whoa. Whoa. WHOA!" A girl's voice screamed as the door swung open and a boy and a girl toppled into the room. They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"YOU IDIOT! SKELTON TOLD US TO SIMPLY TAKE A PEEK AND SEE WHO MASTER'S GUESTS WERE! NOT FALL AND OPEN THE DOOR!" The boy yelled. He had four red eyes, grey skin and black hair. The girl growled.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO OIL THE DOOR THREE WEEKS AGO!" she yelled at what seemed to be her twin brother. She had four red eyes like her brother, semi-dark blue skin and midnight blue hair that went down to her lower back. The boy wore a jacket and jeans while the girl wore a skirt and a tank-top; both of their clothing looked like they were made from a spider's web. Everyone stared as the two began to realise that they were being watched. The twins slowly turned to the six at the table and . . .

* * *

**Aren't I horrible? You probably all hate me right now! Meh. That was the first time I ended a chapter with . . ., I think. Anyway, favourite and follow if you liked it and I will write another chapter soon:**

**ButterflyMist, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the hybrid family

**A/N: Hey, I am back and ready to roar. For the next six chapters I'm going to put each character's (HUMAN/Mob hybrid) . . . whatever it's called, in the end A/N. Also for those who didn't get the joke in the last/first chapter; Crypt's last name is Killa and he has a ****killer**** grip, get it now?**

**Ilikepie91: Wow, you really like slapping people in the face . . . . . . That's awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet the dysfunctional hybrid family

The twins stood up straight and had both hands behind their backs.

_A sign of secrets._ Raymond thought to himself while he kept an eye on the twins AND on the idiot who kept staring at his sister. Crypt would be IN a crypt if he kept it up.

"Ummmmm . . . Hi! I'm Arachne." The female twin said.

"I'm Spidey." The male twin grumpily mumbled. The six teens introduced themselves to the twins who then took seats at the table. Arachne sat next to Cupa and Spidey sat next to Venefictia. They both started asking rather deep and personal questions.

"Where do you live?" – "What size dress are you?" – "What's your mother's maiden name?" – "How often do you shave?"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone jumped and turned to the door. Standing there was Herobrine, only he wasn't wearing his crown, "WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATION HERE AND YOU TWO ARE IRRITATING MY GUESTS! Get lost!" He yelled, most likely at the twins.

"Yes, boss. Right away, boss." The twins bolted right then and there; obviously the wrath of Herobrine scared them witless. Herobrine chuckled and then he started to . . . change. He started to glow almost every colour imaginable, and then when he finally stopped 'he' had turned into an eight-year-old girl with long jet black hair, forest green eyes and chocolate skin. She turned to the group and smiled softly.

"Hi! I'm Mysterima; everyone calls me Mystery or Mysterious. Sorry about the spider twins, they've been acting that way since their souls accidently transferred into little kids!" Every other person in the room (being Raymond, Manny, Cupa, Venefictia, Crypt and Quilla.) sweat dropped. The chocolate skinned girl looked at the pink ocelot watch that everyone was sure hadn't been on her wrist a minute ago.

"I'd better go," She stopped when she was almost out the door and turned her head 180 degrees, "If Herobrine gives any of you a gift, consider yourself a part of this completely dysfunctional family." Then Mysterima . . . aged. When she stopped she looked the same, only she was at least twenty-two. Once she closed the door and her footsteps faded, the entire room was consumed in silence.

"What. The. HELL IS HER DEAL!?" Venefictia yelled. Everyone jumped except Quilla.

"Calm down, Shock." She said as she put her glasses back on and pushed them back up her nose. By now Crypt wanted to eat more than just Quilla's brain.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO DO!?" Venefictia yelled yet again as she bolted into a standing position. Quilla just looked at her calmly.

"I told you to calm down." The pale girl smirked at the affect she was having on the witch. Just then Herobrine entered the large dining room.

"I apologise for running late. There are urgent matters I need to attend to." Herobrine bowed and left. Crypt had taken to staring at Quilla again.

"What do we do now?" Cupa asked. Raymond shrugged. Then someone opened the door. It was the bone white boy from earlier. He stared at the teenagers and then spoke.

"Hero wants me to show you to your rooms." He said in a cold voice.

"And you are?" Venefictia said in her normal bratty tone. The boy looked at her.

"My name is Skelton." He said to her.

"So you're the boy Arachne and Spidey were yelling at each other about." Quilla said, light reflecting off her glasses. Skelton turned to her.

"I am the only Skelton here so yes, I am." He said again, "Now come; the sun is setting and I need to go practise my archery." He said and turned around. The six teenagers stood and followed him. Skelton led them down long corridors with all kinds of paintings on the walls. "You have now met five of the Hybrids, correct?"

"Yes." Quilla replied.

"Good. Tomorrow you will be meeting Beast Boy, Rana and Herobrine's second son; Black Steve." Skelton continued.

"Black Steve?" Crypt asked. Skelton turned his head 270 degrees while he was walking.

"Steve is not Herobrine's only child. Beast Boy and Rana are also his children but they act different to a normal native here; so they are not normally recognised as Herobrine's children." His head the turned the remaining 270 degrees. Everyone (minus Quilla and Raymond) shivered. Skelton suddenly stopped. "We are here." They were in a short corridor were three doors on each side. A room for each of them. Skelton then turned and left them.

"How do we know whose room is whose?" Crypt says, hoping it was Quilla who answered.

"I guessssss we jusssst open a door and found out." Cupa said and went for first door on her left. When she touched the doorknob a golden plaque appeared on the door saying _'Cupa Dynamite: Creeper'_. She opened the door and inside was a forest like room with exotic sounds coming from surround-sound speakers. She had a single bed with green sheets and pillows. Against the footboard of the bed was a chest.

"It lookssss jusssst like my home village." She mumbles and enters the room, "Goodnight my friendsssss." She then shuts the door. Everyone stared at the door for a second; then Manny grabbed the knob of the second door to his left, the door next to Cupa's room. Like Cupa's did, Manny's new door gained a golden plaque saying _'Manny Andr Ender: Enderman'_. He opened the door to and entered the room. The carpet was dark blue and the walls were light blue with white stripes. The single bed against the wall had blue sheets. In the corner was a plain desk and chair. Next to the desk was a set of drawers.

"This looks just like my bedroom at home." He says and turns around, "Goodnight, guys!" He then shut the door. Everyone freezes for a moment again; then Venefictia walks up to the door beside Manny's. She grabs the knob and waits for a second. Another golden plaque appeared on the door saying _'Venefictia Merlin: Witch'_. She opened the door and entered the room; like Cupa and Manny did. Her room had beige walls, white carpet and a big, violet sheeted double bed. Against one wall was a bookshelf filled with books and strange artefacts. Against the other was a wardrobe.

"It's an exact replica of my room at home!" She said, "Goodnight." She then closed the door. Raymond, Crypt and Quilla remained still for a second. Each wondering who would take the next room.

"I'll take the middle, you two take the sides." Quilla said. The boys nodded. The werewolf took a deep breath and stepped up to the middle door; she grasped the knob and watched as a golden plaque covered in little emeralds, rubies, diamonds and amethysts. The plaque read _'Quilla Wintercrest: Werewolf'_. But that's not all; under her name and genetic half was the inscription, _'Love Will Be Your Guide'_.

"What does that mean?" Crypt asked.

"I don't know." Quilla mumbled back. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The room was similar to Cupa's, but different. The floor was grass and the walls and roof were actual sky which at the moment showed sunset. In the middle of the room, sitting on a slab of cement, was a circular water bed. The doona and pillows on the bed was a sunflower yellow. Next to the bed was an open chest filled to the brim with chew toys and a closed chest next to it.

"Wow." Quilla murmured. Crypt nearly gasped at how cute she looked when confused. Quilla then turned back to her brother and newfound friend.

"Well, goodnight." She said, entered her room and closed the door. Raymond turned to Crypt.

"You lay a finger on my sister and I'm sending you to the hospital." He growled and grabbed his door's knob. The golden plaque looked the same as Cupa, Manny and Venefictia's. It said _'Raymond Wintercrest: Blaze'_. He opened the door and entered the room. The wooden floorboards were polished, the walls were painted to look like they were on fire, and the bed's sheets were red. Against the wall to Crypt's right was a wooden desk with several trinkets on it. On the opposing side of the room was a tall, dark brown wardrobe. Ray then shut the door. Without looking back.

_Rude much?_ He thought.

_You realise I can hear you, right?_ A voice said in his head. Crypt froze to the spot.

_What? Who are you?_ He thought again.

_It's me, Crypt. Quilla?_ Crypt calmed down when he realised it was the werewolf. Then he froze again.

_How are you inside my head?_ He asked her through his thoughts.

_I'm not. You're in mine!_ She said back

_Nuh uh!_ He thought childishly.

_Charming._ Then she was gone from his head. Crypt shakes his head and grabs the knob to the very. Last. Door. The golden plaque read _'Crypt Killa: Zombie'_, to his surprise that was not all. Like Quilla, Crypt also got an inscription. The same one, to be exact; _'Love Will Be Your Guide'_. Crypt just stared at it. His plaque looked the same as the others, minus Quilla, so why the hell did he get an inscription?

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He whispers and opens his door. His room had purple carpet and cream walls. His double bed, which was against the middle of the furthest wall from him, had orange sheets and black pillows. At the end of his bed was a trunk hold many things. On the left hand side of the room was his wardrobe.

_Wow. My room is as normal as ever._ Crypt shut the door and sat on his bed. He yawned and changed into some pyjamas. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Name: Crypt Killa**

**Nickname: Un-dead, Mr Unstoppable, Zombie**

**Age: 16¾ **

**Gender: Male**

**Half: Zombie**

**Abilities: He absorbs attacks as if his attacker were a pillow. When he dies he reanimates within three minutes. **

**Appearance: He has dull, lifeless, light grey-green hair, shiny dead emerald eyes, and handsome pale green skin. He had shimmering black hair, sparkly sapphire eyes, and his skin was naturally tanned before IT happened.**

**Personality: He is quite flirty, especially with girls much younger than him (Quilla for example).**

**History: Crypt was the star quarterback in his high school football team. He was quite a womaniser but never had one girlfriend since they all expected him to ask them out. He was always expected to do all these things and he would, but he was sick of it. He was constantly stalked by older women and girls his age, but he had no interest in the at all. One day he got hit by a car while he was walking home. He was taken to hospital and he began to change. His hair turned a lifeless grey-green and his skin went pale green, his parents were devastated. When his heartbeat was at its lowest his eyes opened to the world around him. His mother had screamed. His eyes were still shiny, but they seemed dead. The doctors said it was a miracle and Crypt returned to school after he was tested on. Most people didn't recognise him. When he went to football practise everyone finally realised that this was the school hunk, after the accident. He'd heard from the cheerleaders that the person driving the car had gone into a coma. He felt bad because he was the one who was supposed to die. 4 years had passed and Crypt still felt guilty. He soon began searching for ways to forget. Then a friend told him about Minecraft. Crypt, being desperate to escape the guilt, instantly downloaded it and logged on. He went to an empty server and waited for it to load. The second it loaded the screen went black and he started hearing moaning and someone saying what sounded like 'Braaaaiiinnnsss'. He yelled out as he was grabbed by the throat and pulled into the computer screen. **

**Family: Crypt only has his mother, father and older brother who moved away.**

**Other: He has had a little fetish for girls younger than him since his crush when he was ten (who was older than him) rejected him multiple times. He was 12 years old when he was hit by the car.**


End file.
